


Deux perles bleues

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1889, After Weston College arc, Gen, Verset de la Bible
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Sôma s'ennuie alors que Ciel travaille





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone ou FoF de fanfiction.net (nuit du 7 janvier 2017). Il fallait écrire sur le thème "Identique" en une heure.

Le Prince Soma Asman Kadâr, vingt-sixième fils du souverain de l'état princier du Bengale s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait peut-être un emploi maintenant, gérer la demeure londonienne de Ciel, mais il s'ennuyait tout de même. Il n'aurait pas cru la chose possible. Ciel était là pour une fois.

Mais Ciel travaillait et ne quittait pas son bureau. Soma avait réussi à s'y introduire – Sebastian n'était pas là à son grand plaisir – mais Ciel lui avait fait promettre de garder le silence.

Mais le Prince Soma Asman Kadâr, vingt-sixième fils du souverain de l'état princier du Bengale s'ennuyait tout de même.

« Je m'ennuie Ciel. »

Silence.

« Ciieeeeeel… »

Silence.

« Ciiiiiiieeeeel… »

La plume du jeune comte marqua un brusque arrêt, et fit certainement un pâté sur la feuille sur laquelle Ciel était en train d'écrire, mais ce dernier se remit tout de même rapidement à écrire. Il avait décidé d'ignorer le prince.

« Ciiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeel… »

Soma entendit alors un profond soupir puis un paquet de carte atterrit à côté de lui.

« Joue avec ça. Ça t'occupera.

-Je n'aime pas jouer tout seul. » répliqua le prince avec une moue boudeuse.

Ciel murmura quelque chose qu'il ne réussit pas à entendre puis se remit au travail, choisissant de l'ignorer encore une fois.

« Ciiieeel… »

Silence.

« Ciiiiiiiieeeeel… »

Silence.

« Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeel… »

Silence.

Soma se mit à afficher un air renfrogné. Cela marchait d'habitude, pourtant.

Mais Ciel continua de l'ignorer. Le prince soupira et se résolut à observer le jeune Comte travailler. Soudain, Ciel prit un air soucieux tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, dévoilant clairement la perle bleue qu'il avait à l'oreille. Soma porta alors la main à l'une de ses oreilles. Il toucha l'un des longs pendants qui l'ornait. Il commençait tout juste à se réhabituer à leurs poids. L'école dans laquelle Ciel lui avait demandé de venir lui avait interdit de les porter. C'était dans le règlement mais comme il était un prince, on lui avait permis de conserver de simples anneaux d'or. Quant à Ciel, Soma se souvenait maintenant que les deux perles qui ceignaient habituellement ses oreilles avaient été curieusement absente pendant tout le temps de leur passage au Westin College.

Parce que c'était le règlement. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient apparemment un attribut de femme dans ce pays. C'était ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Les hommes n'en portaient pas, lui avaient-on assurés.

Soma se souvenait pourtant avoir vu des hommes en porter. Il y avait ce garçon du dortoir violet par exemple. Il se rappelait aussi avoir vu nombre d'hommes portant boucle d'oreille pendant qu'il recherchait Mina. Il était cependant vrai qu'en dehors du garçon de Violet Wolf et des rues de Londres, il n'avait jamais vu d'homme porter des boucles d'oreilles, même aussi simples que celle que Ciel portait.

Si. Il y avait un autre endroit.

Le Prince Soma Asman Kadâr, vingt-sixième fils du souverain de l'état princier du Bengale s'ennuyait souvent. Il avait donc mainte fois parcouru la demeure londonienne de son ami, s'était arrêté à plusieurs reprise dans la galerie de portraits de la maison pour en observer ses tableaux. Plusieurs hommes y portaient des boucles d'oreilles. Le propre père de Ciel d'ailleurs. Et c'était toujours cette même paire de perles bleues. Soma se souvenait aussi l'avoir vu chez quelques femmes. Il se rappelait aussi qu'il n'y avait toujours qu'une seule personne à les porter sur les tableaux représentant l'une ou l'autre des familles Phantomhive.

« Ciel…

-Tu avais promis de… »

Ciel se tut en voyant l'air grave du prince. C'était… étrange. Trop étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les perles que tu portes… Elles ont une signification ? » demanda Soma d'un ton hésitant.

Ciel se figea. Il leva un bras et un de ses doigts effleura l'une des perles qu'il avait aux oreilles. Il ferma les yeux pendant un court instant.

« Deutéronome 15:16-17. » murmura-t-il.

Il se remit ensuite au travail.

« Deuté-quoi ?

-Cherche. Ça t'occupera.

-Ciel ! »

.o.

 _Tu te souviendras que tu as été esclave au pays d'Egypte, et que l'Eternel, ton Dieu, t'a racheté ; c'est pourquoi je te donne aujourd'hui ce commandement._ _Si ton esclave te dit : Je ne veux pas sortir de chez toi, parce qu'il t'aime, toi et ta maison, et qu'il se trouve bien chez toi,_ _alors tu prendras un poinçon et tu lui perceras l'oreille contre la porte, et il sera pour toujours ton esclave. Tu feras de même pour ta servante.…_

_Deutéronome 15:16-17_

…

* * *

 


End file.
